under_night_in_birthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyde
is a playable character and the lead protagonist of the Under Night In-Birth series. His full name is . Hyde's parents both work and live abroad, which leaves him living alone at home. He was an ordinary high school student until he was attacked by a void, of which he thought was only a rumour being spread, as a strange young woman called Linne had save his life. When he had awoken, he had received his abilities as an "In-Birth" as Linne helped him. However, Linne suddenly disappeared into a phenomenon known as the Hollow Night, chasing it and casting himself into it—considering himself lucky, having learnt swordsmanship skills for a short time since primary school from an elder sister-like figure. He has a sharp tongue and often resolves matters by fighting. Profile Hyde wears the standard uniform for his school in a loose manner. He has a mixture of yellow and black hair, red eyes and a standing cowlick which bends at an angle, claiming it to be natural. His design originally featured him wearing the school uniform in the appropriate manner and his character being a lot more timid than usual. He stopped attending his school as much when he has been affected by the Hollow Night and awakened his powers. In this stead, training with Linne and Waldstein, as well as gaining knowledge of enemy organizations. Personality Hyde is a very calm and upbeat male. He likes to work at his own pace considering his laid-back personality, but will not hesitate to interfere if anyone is in trouble. This has been shown many times as he has rescued characters such as Linne and Vatista. Hyde is willing to sacrifice his own life to protect others and to bring peace to his daily life ever since his entrance into the world of the Hollow Night. Story Background Hyde is a second year student who attends the same high school as Orie, Seth, Carmine, and their middle school faction juniors, Nanase and Phonon. Hyde lives alone due to the circumstance of his parents working abroad from home. As a child, he used to adore Yuzuriha who acted as an elder sister figure towards him, as the two would often play and practice together. During the events of Hyde's story, it is expressed that after he had stopped visiting her for many years due to being scared, has caused their relationship to become slightly awkward. One day he is attacked by "Shadows who devour people" he had only heard rumors of, but is saved by Linne. Hyde does not lose his sanity and awakens to the power of EXS. Linne is amazed that the boy had the power she had searched for so long, and decides to train the boy. That is also when a mysterious witch sets her eyes on the boy. After that, Linne, her pet named Kuu, and a mysterious old man move to Hyde's home. They teach to Hyde all about the Hollow Night and the Power of Existence, so that Hyde would be ready when the next Hollow Night arrives. During the training time Hyde becomes a rumor on the streets as an Unknown Actor (不明なる共演者, Fumei naru Kyouensha) who accompanies Yato's Princess. One month later, when the Hollow Night finally appears Linne and Waldstein suddenly disappear. Hyde decides to search for them, but ends up meeting a mysterious naked girl claiming to be an "Automic Nerve". Hyde makes it in time to save Linne from the Paradox and gets to settle the score with her. After the Night is over, Vatista also starts to live in Hyde's house. EXS Abilities / Techniques Hyde's ability is the EXS of Darkness (漆黒のEXS, Shikkoku no EXS) called Void Red (ヴォイドレッド). This power makes it possible to summon a sword called the Indulgence of Assunder (断裂の免罪符, Danretsu no Menzaifu) from within his hand. That sword has a power to rend apart things. It can even be used to rip a person or individual's Existence apart - meaning it can kill Immortals and those similar to them. Character Profile Japanese He wakes up. To release the girl bound by the perpetual chain from her destiny. Her body is engraved. “immortal”. Her hand holds “indulgence”. Ordinal days are broken. The boy lived hollow days. The judgement day is impending. Under this night. Standing in-between the reality and fantasy to bring back everything to the nothingness. Trivia * Hyde preferentially renders his name as Hyde ''instead of Haido Kido''. * Hyde encounters all female characters in the story. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Night Blade Category:In-Birth